Existing user interface approaches for navigating large hierarchical namespaces can be inefficient and difficult to use. When navigating broad namespaces using existing tree control designs, users can quickly lose ancestral context which has scrolled from view. Also, the navigation of deep namespaces using existing user interface approaches can be inefficient.